Hisoka Kurosaki
Hisoka Kurosaki (黒崎 密 Kurosaki Hisoka)' '''is one of main protagonist of the series. He is the son of '''Nagare Kurosaki', the newest employee of the Summons Division and the current partner of Asato Tsuzuki. Appearance Hisoka is shorter for his actual age, due to the fact he died when he was a teenager. He has a slender body build, dirty blond hair that is usually messy with strands hanging in his face, very pale skin and vivid emerald eyes. His usual attire is a jean jacket on top of a bright orange long-sleeved shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. Sometimes he changes into a formless pale red sweater, a loose zip up jacket with a baseball cap or a long jacket with a design on the collar. In the manga, Hisoka appears in a range of casual clothes, usually all very modern, with a pair of sneakers. Though he does don a tuxedo for the ride aboard the Camellia, he seems to be very particular about wearing more modern things. The only time Hisoka wears traditional clothes( both in the anime and manga) is during his flashbacks to his life before he became a Shinigami, a tournament of the classic arts (manga only), or for his fight against Oriya Mibu (Anime only. In the manga, he was still in sneakers and modern street clothes). Personality Hisoka tends to act cold and distant, keeping most people as far away form him as possible. This is due to a combination of his extremely strong powers as an Empath and his unfortunate, traumatic past. Crowds get him easily overwhelmed due to the flood of emotions, though he often shies back and avoids people who exhibit stronger emotions. This, however, tends to hurt him (As seen during the Nagasaki Files, when Asato Tsuzuki grabs him) going so far as to make him physically nauseous and to experience pain through his body from the intensity. This power also extends somewhat into some form of telepathy as well during the King of Swords File, when he touches an unconscious Tsubaki Kakyouin. He then not only has an overload of her fearful emotions, but also seems to see an old memory of a Tsubaki and Eileen (Irene in the manga) meeting. During his childhood, Hisoka was treated cruelly by his parents, who saw his powers as unnatural and treated him horribly due to their fear of him and lack of understanding toward his ability. Locked up often and distanced from others, Hisoka never had any friends or loving family members at all. In the manga, there is a flashback once to when Hisoka was a child, seeing another child reach out in an attempt to play with him, but it is revealed he had made up the child and memories to keep from being lonely. He can become obsessive when Kazutaka Muraki is involved in their cases or mentioned. Since Dr. Muraki was the one who cursed him with the seal that killed him and violated him as well. The memories of that time and the curse haunt him, giving him a boiling anger toward the man. He wishes to become stronger to obtain his revenge against Muraki and to protect the people he cares for, especially Tsuzuki, since Muraki is after him for his own nefarious plots. Tsuzuki and the various members of the ministry are the first real friends he ever really made in his life. Though he does attempt to get involved in activities, (such as a Meifu-wide tournament between the regions) he has a little bit of a hard time figuring out just how to really interact with the others at first. Even when Hisoka travels to the Imaginary world and gets Riko (Hisoka's first Shiki), he has a hard time realizing how much of a bond or connection he really develops with him until he is struck down by Futsu (Kurikara's right-hand Sword). There are times even his own emotions get the better of him, leading him headfirst into danger. But despite this, he always comes out a little wiser and stronger every time. History Hisoka was born into a traditional Japanese family called Kurosaki that was famous and respected in the village. Because of Hisoka's abilities, they had an adverse reaction to the boy. In the anime, his family was afraid he would damage their reputation, even to the point where his parents disowned them. There was no indicators towards what kind of family members or siblings he had. In the Manga, Rei Kurosaki (Hisoka's ancestor), was lauded for killing a demon that brought on starvation, disease and death to the village. Aside form the myth, his family is high-ranking in society and their home is on the National Registry of protected places. However, his parents were unprepared and angered by his strange abilities, locking him up and away from the public eye. The last thing they wanted to do was to let the secret that the only heir (yep, no siblings) and young son was an oddity and a nutjob psychic. No matter whether the anime or the manga, this remained the same: Hisoka was locked up and they called him a freak, a monster and an abombination. Because of this Hisoka, hasn't trusted a soul since, keeping himself distant from everyone. When he was thirteen, he encountered Dr. Kazutaka Muraki. Unfortunately, he witnessed him murder a woman under a Cherry blossom tree. Not wanting Hisoka to reveal what he did, he cursed the boy to forget what he did with the cost of his life. Dr. Muraki raped him at this time, helping to seal the curse into the boy's very flesh and bones. The curse slowly killed him, eating at him like an illness, until he died three years later at the age of sixteen. When Hisoka died, he was given an opportunity to become a Shinigami. Wanting to uncover the details of his death, he took the offer and began investigating in his spare time. In the manga, Hisoka was offered a better position in a different district, but chose to work in Kyushuu with Asato Tsuzuki because of his immense power. Plot Relationships Asato Tsuzuki' '(Partner) Due to their opposite personalities, Hisoka and Tsuzuki seemed to fight from the start and be at polar opposites. With Hisoka's focused attention and Tsuzuki's slacking off, it led to some very strange arguments. More often than not, the young boy ends up getting irritated or frustrated at Tsuzuki for his childish and compassionate demeanor, chiding him for making promises he probably couldn't keep. However, Tsuzuki's compassionate nature finds a way to get past Hisoka's walls and lead to a very close friendship. Both the anime and Manga is very ambiguous on exactly WHAT kind of personal relationship - romantic or not - that these two have. But many a time, the two have come to help and protect one another form themselves time and time again. Tsuzuki manages to comfort Hisoka when guilt washes over him for Tsubaki's death. Hisoka has convinced Tsuzuki time and again that he is human and that he perhaps needs the strange Shinigami more than he normally says. Both Tsuzuki and Hisoka come to realize that they share a very lonely and ostracized childhood and life, even up to their deaths. With this bond, it seems to help build a semi-co-depended relationship between the two. Despite Tsuzuki being a slacker, the two of them come together to make one of the best teams in Meifu. Kazutaka Muraki' '(Murderer) When Hisoka was 13, he witnessed Muraki killing a woman. Any witness, in Muraki's words, had to die. The Doctor stated he could kill him to make it look like any other crime, but 'Hisoka was too beautiful for that.' So, instead, he raped Hisoka and placed a curse on him. Sealing his memories of that night and the curse, he made him suffer a terrible pain that nothing could heal, leading him to exhaustion, weakness, and then his death after three years of torture. But Muraki never expected he would become a Shinigami and became Tsuzuki's partner. Often he refers to Hisoka as "his doll," viewing him as bait and a plaything. Hisoka couldn't remember it at all, but Muraki released the block on his memories to torment the boy. Now, he tends to have a blind obsession and hatred for the cruel Doctor, at times interfering with their work in pursuit of Muraki. Nagare Kurosaki and Rui Kurosaki '('Father and Mother (Manga Only)) It's not known much about their relationship, only that Hisoka was abused by both of his parents for his powers to feel other people's emotions. It is also unclear if they were upset when Hisoka died or regretted treating him like an animal when he was alive. What is known is that no one outside the staff ever knew of Hisoka or his existence, let alone the fact that he died young. It is shown that Hisoka gets more of his looks from his father. He was shown as a strict traditional man who cared about honor. Nagare himself is blind in both eyes, despite his best attempts with herbs and doctors. Regardless of this, there are many unfavorable memories of Nagare, but Rui seems to be absent from them. He once took Hisoka out to the woods far from the house, showing him a strange stone there and caring for the flowers. When he asked his father, Nagare, about whose stone it was, he replied. 'This is your grave.' This is either a nightmare, or Nagare had planned ahead for the boy's eventual death form the Kurosaki Family Curse and attempted to terrorize him with it. Though it is unclear, it still points to one answer - Nagare was not a kind or loving or even considerate parent. Powers/Abilities He possesses strong empathy, which allows him to feel the emotions of others, read thoughts, see memories, and pick up imprints of clairvoyance off inanimate objects. Shikigami *Riko (dead)- A level-one water shiki. Riko is a cactus with a cowboy hat, hopping about in a cracked pot that is held together with a sticker. Though he mostly seemed to talk a big game and annoy Hisoka, he was a very loyal Shiki. Despite being separated when dropped through the wormhole, Riko worked hard to find his master and assisted him with attacks using needles and giving him water form inside his body when the Shinigami was getting too hot and dry in the desert. Unfortunately, when facing Kurikara's right-hand sword, Futsu - Riko jumped between the blade and Hisoka to protect him, costing the cactus his life. Trivia * The name Hisoka 'means "Reserved,Secretive", and maybe "Secret" in Japanese. * Hisoka's surname '''Kurosaki '''means "black" (黒) ('kuro) and "cape, peninsula" (崎) (saki). * Hisoka dislikes sweets and he gets drunk easily. * Hisoka's birth date and death date are shown below: ** He was born in October 18,1980 at Kanagawa, Japan ** He died in 1996 at the age of 16 * Hisoka's blood type is AB Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shinigami